Cold Coffee
by oneotptorulethemall
Summary: Sherlock doesn't want to admit his slightly homosexual feelings for John, but once he walks in on John in the bathroom it completely changes his mind. Johnlock


Sherlock stared out into the rain from his window in 221B Baker Street. He always felt so frustrated, so incredibly bored when there was no case to be solved. So this is how it must feel to be one of the… ordinary, people. So dull.

He watched the rain drizzle down the windowpane, a sight that he often saw due to London weather. What a bore, he mindlessly chuckled. He sighed and collapsed into his armchair, fingers tapping impatiently on his knees. Where was John? He needed someone to distract him from his complete boredom. John was often a good distraction, although sometimes he never notices him leaving. But it is nice to have someone to talk to, other than the skull. He contemplated the violin, but was too energetic to get immersed in melodies at the moment.

His mind began to wander. He had no case to work on, so what else would he be able to think about? He looked over to John's chair and smiled to himself. When his mind wasn't occupied with a case or with Mycroft's stupid schemes, his mind would be completely engulfed by John. Sherlock relaxed and closed his eyes, thinking of John's perfect body. His mousey coloured hair that brought out his grey-blue eyes. His smile, which lit up his whole face. His broad, muscular shoulders with the gunshot wound on one side. Down to his waist and his hips, perfectly shaped and muscles defined like a marble statue. His strong legs that Sherlock just wanted to straddle. Wait, what? Sherlock quickly opened his eyes, confused about how much his mind had actually wandered. He admired John, sure, but not to the point where he actually had homosexual feelings for him, right? Sherlock scoffed at the thought. Human interaction, only useful for information. Everything else is unnecessary. Although, he had always liked John's smitten looks whenever he looked at one of his girlfriends. He longed to be on the receiving end one day. Perhaps jealousy was the reason Sherlock never quite remembered their names or made an effort?

Sherlock quickly jumped up out of his seat, shaking himself to get rid of these thoughts. He must not get involved in… feelings. He stretched his long limbs and began pacing up and down in front of the fireplace. But still it was John that was on his mind. Sherlock remembered that one time a few days ago that he had walked in on John in the shower…

_"Hurry up! I need to use the bathroom." Sherlock yelled impatiently as he tapped on the bathroom door. John always took long showers, just to annoy him, or though Sherlock had thought. It was odd how their friendship worked that way, they both cared about each other but at the same time they were both out to push the other's limits._

_"Yeah hang on a second would you?" John's muffled voice cried back. Sherlock could hear the water hitting the glass and dripping on the floor, which just made Sherlock need to use the bathroom even more. His impatience got the better of him._

_"That's it, I'm coming in!" Sherlock shouted as he had opened the door. He suddenly froze solid. John turned around quickly. He looked incredible. The water and shampoo made his hair slick and wet, messy and incredibly hot. The soapsuds dripped slowly down his soaking body, his skin glistening in the light from the window. Sherlock suddenly noticed John's hand was gripping his own hard, wet cock. John stopped stroking its length when Sherlock barged in. He quickly turned around and cleared his throat. _

_"Won't be a minute…" John tried to say confidently, but obviously embarrassed. _

_Sherlock had never thought of John like this, but right then more than ever he just wanted to strip off and jump in the shower with him, soaping him up and fucking his brains out. Sherlock looked down at his own cock, as it was visibly hard through his pajama pants. _

_"Uh… I'll use Mrs Hudson's bathroom." Sherlock blushed and mumbled quietly as he closed the door quickly. He could hear John moan his name from in the bathroom behind him, but he elected to ignore it._

From that moment on all Sherlock could think about was fucking John. And every time he thought about it, his dick got so hard that he had to masturbate. John had just gone out to get a coffee, so he would be home soon. Just thinking of the bathroom scene got Sherlock incredibly hot, and his pulsing erection was too much to bear. He had to risk it.

Sherlock quickly pulled off his pajama pants, his erection springing out of its confinement. He was so big, and so hard, and so fucking horny. He jumped into John's chair, with John's scent turning Sherlock on even more. Sherlock moaned as he started to stroke his pulsing cock. He imagined John, tied up, begging for Sherlock's mercy. He imagined himself plunging his giant member into John's tight ass, taking him hard from behind.

Sherlock started to sweat as he slowly and quietly moaned _Oh yes, fuck, Joooohn _stroking his cock hard and fast. His other hand dropped down to his tight ballsack, tugging at it slightly, which turned him on even more. His moans got so hard to suppress, and began yelling John's name over and over. The door suddenly swung open to John holding two cups of coffees.

"You called?" John asked before gasping, shocked at the scene that lay in front of him. Sherlock was sprawled across John's chair, his perfect dick in his hand and sweat beading down the side of his face. John shifted uncomfortably and closed the door behind him.

"J-John… I didn't realise you'd be home…" Sherlock whimpered as he tried to cover himself up. He looked down to John's crotch, which had considerably grown into a full erection. A wicked smile flashed across John's face.

"Sherlock, you should've asked." John chuckled as he slowly made his way over to Sherlock, taking off his clothes, revealing his throbbing penis. Sherlock moaned and subconsciously began to stroke his own cock again, aroused so much by the sight of John standing naked in front of him. The sun gleamed on his skin and his cheeky smile spread wide across his face. Sherlock was impressed at John's length, and longed to take it all in his mouth. John shook his head.

"No, no. Let me take care of that for you. And that's an order." John whispered as he lowered himself in front of his seat, in between Sherlock's unflawed pale thighs. Sherlock loved it when John pulled rank, and he never admitted it but it turned him on incredibly. Sherlock could feel John's hot breath on his thighs, making him shake in anticipation.

"John… Please…" Sherlock cried as he took a fistful of John's hair and pushed his face into his hard cock. John chuckled and made one long movement with his tongue from the bottom of his balls to the tip of his member. Pre-cum was dripping down the slit of Sherlock's dick, and John lapped it all up.

"Fuck, Sherlock you taste so good." John whispered, suddenly taking all of Sherlock's shaft into his hot mouth. He flickered his tongue along the back, which made Sherlock moan uncontrollably. Sherlock began thrusting his hips up into John, holding his head steady. John looked up into Sherlock's piercing blue eyes, which had been rolling back in his head in pure ecstasy. John's tongue worked its way around his cock, circling motions from the bottom of the shaft to the head. This drove Sherlock insane. He was so close to cumming, but not yet. John wanted to have some fun first.

"John, you're so fucking good, I want you to fuck me." Sherlock moaned loudly as he released John's hair and stared into John's incredible eyes. John released Sherlock's dick from his mouth and Sherlock pulled off his shirt. John smiled, and began kissing his way from Sherlock's hips up to his throat, licking and nibbling along the way.

"You want me to fuck you? Is that what you want, soldier?" John whispered harshly into Sherlock's ear, nibbling and licking at his earlobe. Sherlock groaned with his deep voice, which made John want to fuck him more. Sherlock turned his face towards John and suddenly pushed his lips onto his, embracing his head and kissing him passionately. Sherlock had been waiting so long for this moment, for a passionate kiss from John. John returned it, holding Sherlock's perfectly sculpted face in his hands. As John sat on top of Sherlock, he grinded his throbbing cock on Sherlock's, their pre-cum making it slippery and incredibly fucking sexy. Sherlock pushed John off and turned around, leaning over the chair, exposing his asshole. John kissed Sherlock's neck from behind, and slowly made his way down his back.

"You're so fucking beautiful." John stated, studying the curves and shapes of Sherlock's white body. He looked so innocent, so sexy from behind.

"You've never done this before?" John murmured, caressing Sherlock's dick from behind, stroking it slowly. Sherlock shook his head, no, but he dreamt of doing it with John.

"In that case, I'll have to be gentle." John kissed around Sherlock's cheeks. He offered his fingers to Sherlock, which Sherlock quickly took in his mouth, making them soaking wet. John moaned, imaging his cock in place of his fingers in Sherlock's perfect mouth. He wanted to take Sherlock in every way. He placed his wet fingers at Sherlock's entrance.

"You ready, soldier?" John asked.

"Yes, Captain. Fuck me please, Captain." Sherlock groaned as his fist clenched the chair. Without warning, John pushed his fingers inside Sherlock, who moaned John's name loudly.

"You like that? You want my dick in you?" John asked, while motioning his fingers inside Sherlock, rubbing his prostate. Sherlock began to shudder and shake, all because he was so fucking ready to take John's cock.

"Fuck me, John. Fuck me please." Sherlock whimpered as he voice was shaking. John cleared his throat.

"Fuck me, sir, thank you soldier." John pushed his fingers further, Sherlock's body arching in reaction. John stood up and put his cock in front of Sherlock's face, they didn't have any lube because they never imagined their wildest dreams coming true. Sherlock's innocent face looked up to John, as his tongue glided across John's smooth shaft. John's head rolled back in pleasure. Sherlock sucked and flicked his tongue up and down John's dick, making sure it was nice and wet.

"I'm going to make you cum, Sherlock." John said sternly as Sherlock released John's dripping cock from his mouth. Sherlock moaned erotically.

John moved back to Sherlock's ass, rubbing his dick on Sherlock's entrance.

"I can't wait to fuck you." John moaned as he slowly put the head of his cock inside Sherlock. Sherlock gasped, this newfound pleasure was strange but felt so fucking good. Sherlock pushed himself back onto John's shaft, taking his whole length inside him. Sherlock shuddered in pleasure and let out a throaty moan.

John's left hand grasped Sherlock's hip, while the other hand grabbed a handful of Sherlock's hair. Sherlock's tightness was incredibly sexy.

John slowly started thrusting into Sherlock, and Sherlock's moans were getting louder.

"Fuck, John, you feel so good." Sherlock cried, his head pulled back as John tightened his grip. John began thrusting deeper and faster into Sherlock, watching his cock go in and out of Sherlock faster and faster.

"I want you to cum for me Sherlock, be a good soldier and cum for me." John moaned as he slapped Sherlock's ass. Sherlock cried out in pain, but an extremely good pain, which made Sherlock push back on John's cock, pushing it deeper inside him. Their bodies were matching in rhythm, getting faster and harder. John released Sherlock's hip and hair, and reached around to his throbbing erection, stroking it as fast as he was fucking him. Sherlock cried out, screaming John's name.

"I- I'm – cumming." Sherlock yelped as his body started to shake, his ass tightening around John's cock. John fucked him harder and harder until he peaked at the same time. John quickly pulled out and shot hot cum all over Sherlock's perfect white ass. John moaned loudly as he felt Sherlock cumming in his hands. They both collapsed on the chair, panting and smiling.

"That was… incredible." Sherlock whispered, putting his arm around John who was lying on top of him. John chuckled and looked up into Sherlock's beautiful face.

"I've always wanted to fuck you, Sherlock." John mumbled as he sweetly kissed Sherlock's jaw. Sherlock blushed. John nestled himself into Sherlock's chest and Sherlock hugged him tight, pulling him close.

"Although, I think the coffee's gone cold."


End file.
